High School's Devil Dragon God
by BlackKnight1423
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki always felt like he was different from other people until he meets the girl of his dreams...literally. Now the truth of who he really is coming and the only way he can survive this new world is if he accepts his destiny. There is no turning back now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own Naruto or High School DxD. Thank You and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter 1: The day my new life began.**

"_Red"_ that was all he could see. The color red was waving before his eyes. He wasn't sure what to make of it but he thought it was beautiful. It was the same color he kept seeing for most of his life over and over again he never knew what to make of it and just tried to ignore it but it never went away. For a moment he thought it was hair, he wanted to reach out and touch to see how it would feel. But he never could he couldn't move.

"Wake up"

"Huh" said the man.

"Wake up"

"Naruto senpai please wake up!"

His eyes felt heavy as he tried to move them. He opened his eyes and looked into the brown ones of the girl in front of him. She looked like a middle schooler he didn't know who she was or why she was talking to him. "What is it?" the young man groaned. "Lunch break is over you should get to class now," said the girl. "Oh...huh Thanks." Naruto replied. The girl nodded her head and ran off with a nervous look on her face.

Naruto signed, he was used to getting looks like that so he didn't let it bother him. Naruto was sixteen and a second year at Kuoh Academy, an all- girl school that was recently turned co-ed. He didn't know why he was here only because of that perverted guardian of his Jiraya. He sometimes hated the old man but he dealt with him anyway it wasn't like he could take care of himself that well. The old man (as Naruto referred to him or pervy priest) was all he had.

The young man never knew who his parents were, supposedly they died after Nartuo was born but he could never remember why. Jiraya told him that he and his good friend Tsuande adopted him when he was a baby. Maybe adopting him wasn't really the right word since Tsuande was never married to the old man. She would often beat him severely every time he would flirt with her, or she anyone who hit on her. Even though she was tough on the outside, Naruto loved Tsuande dearly, she was like the mother he never had, and she felt the same toward Naruto. Sadly though when Naruto was six Tsuande suddenly passed away, the cause of death was still unknown but it left a huge hole in Naruto's and Jiraya's hearts.

After Tsuande's funeral Jiarya became his only guardian now. He believed that Tsuande was in a place called heaven so he became a priest in order to find proof in an afterlife or any sigh of a god. For some reason though it just seemed to annoy Naruto even more like he wasn't letting go.

Naruto got up from his spot under the tree in the courtyard of the academy and walked back to his class, ignoring the stares he was getting as usual. Naruto didn't connect to others that well. People just seemed to be scared of him for some reason, probably because the adult think of him as a deliquient because of his spiky blond hair, tanned skin, and because he always seems to get himself into trouble.

By trouble they mean getting into fights with local thugs and bullies around the town. Naruto hated the kind of people who think they can just do what they want like torturing people, and hurting them. Although Naruto was alright in hand to hand combat he never got out of those fights without bruises and cuts. Jiraya always has to treat his wound when he gets home.

Speaking of home at last the final bell rang and Naruto was free. _Finally._ He thought to himself. Naruto got up and left the building. As he was walking back he can hear a familiar sound that really annoyed him. Perverted giggling. He looked over and the saw the infamous perverted trio trying to peek into the women's changing room again. Naruto wanted to go over there and teach the three of them a lesson as Tsuande would do but. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH PERVERTS" One of the girls and soon the rest of the kendo club beat him to it. "_Those idiots are gonna get killed one of these days_" he thought again. Naruto just walked away and let the painful scene play out.

"I'm home" Naruto said as he walked through the door to his house. No response as usual. "Guess the perverted priest is still on his trip". Naruto signed again as he thought of his guardian and why he wasn't around. Jiraya was a famous priest at the church in Naruto's town. He was really good at it that he always invited to other churches around the country to give readings or lectures. He used to take Naruto around with him on his tripsbut when Naruto was twelve he decided that Naruto should have more of a normal life and taught him how to raise himself by cooking and cleaning on his own.

"Looks like I'm cooking some ramen again tonight." He said to no one. While ramen was one of his favorite foods it wasn't enough to make him feel better. He always wished that there would be someone who would always welcome him home when he walked through the door but that wasn't happening soon. Naruto ate his dinner than got to bed. While he laid there looking up at the ceiling he thought back to the dream he had at the lunch break. He would have the same dream almost every time he fell asleep. He could never make sense of it; he never even bothered telling Jiraya about the dream since he wasn't around much anymore. "I'll think about it tomorrow" the teenager thought as he closed his eyes and welcomed his sleep.

(Next morning)

"Hey is that"

"Yea it is its Father Jiraya's son"

"How is a boy like that be our fathers son"

"Better question why would Father Jiraya adopt him in the first place? I heard he sent a few teenagers to the hospital a while ago"

Naruto just signed and ignored the voices of the people around him. This was one of the things he was known as the son of the great Father Jiraya. He hated it. People always looked at him like he was a freak because he acted nothing like his old man. Jiarya was calm and collected. Naruto has impatient and used his fists more to the talking. He wanted people to see him as just Naruto or something else other than the priest's son. It wasn't going to happen soon though, he could tell that much.

"OH MY GOD WHO IS THAT GIRL!?"

"BETTER QUESTION WHY IS SHE WITH ONE OF THE PREVERTED TRIO?!"

That got Narutos attention turning around he saw Issei Hyoudou a boy in the same grade as him walking with a girl. She had long black hair, violet eyes and good figure. "This can't be happening" Naruto said. Issei heard this and said to him "It is happening Yuma here actually asked me out yesterday. See there is hope for people like me" "Oh Issei please stop you're embarrassing me" said the girl now named Yuuma. "It is nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki right?" the girl asked. "Yea what about it?' the blond asked back." Oh nothing, nothing we should go now Issei or you'll be late." "Oh crap you right!" the brunette replied to her. As they left though Naruto felt an extreme pain in his head. He fell to the ground gripped his head as hard as he could.

_He saw the central park I during the late night time. He looked around and he saw Issei and the girl standing across from each other. Issei will you do me a favor" asked the innocent looking girl. "Yea what is it anything" Issei replied. "Will you please die for me?" "What" Naruto thought, Issei had the same thought as he did as he stepped back in shock. The girl had begun to change and she grew wings that were black as the night. Her clothes changed to a really revealing outfit and she spoke the words again. "Please die for me" suddenly a sword of dark light appeared in her hand as she thrusted it into Issei. He dropped to the floor with blood spewing everywhere the life leaving his eyes._

Naruto opened his eyes both in fear and shock. 'the girl is going to kill him' he thought wait how do I know that, what was that?' His mind was full of questions but he did know one thing Issei Hyoudou was in danger he could just feel it. He wasn't going to let the boy the die he would never do something like that so he decided he will find them and make sure what he just saw didn't come true.. As he stood up he noticed something in the top window of the academy, Red hair flowing in the breeze, just like the one in his dream. '_What was that, that hair I've known I've seen it before". _The blonde shook his head than returned to his pervious thoughts. Why did he see that? Was that a vision? Was Issei going to be killed by the girl? He knew he couldn't ignore it so he had to do something. He'll wait in the park for them then confirm if he was crazy or not.

(Later that night in the park)

Naruto sat hide behind a bush looking up the sky. '_Why am I doing this again, come on no one can have visions of the future, ugh, I'm going crazy' _he sighed. Naruto reached up to his throat and grabbed one of his most precious items the necklace Tsuande gave to him before she died. The necklace always made him feel special and safe, it kept Tsuande close to him. Jiraya for some reason always told him to make sure he never takes it off. He always said something bad will happen to him if he takes the necklace off, and he every time he left for his trip he would tell Naruto to keep the necklace on him at all times even if he is in the bath or anything.

"Issei" said a voice. Naruto jolted up it was the girl called Yuuma, they showed up, when he looked over the bush they were in the exact same place he saw in his vision. '_Oh Shit'_ went immediately through his mind. "Will you please die for me?" said the black hair girl. The black wings suddenly appeared from her back her outfit changed to more revealing ye_t _dangerous looking armor. The blade of light appeared in her hand again. Issei took a step back fear evident on his face. His first girlfriend just asked him to die and was now about to kill him apparently. Suddenly Issei was pushed to the ground.

"Stay down!" a voice said. He reared his hand back and punched the girl straight in the face knocking her back. "WHAT THE HELL" screamed the mutated looking girl. Naruto took a fighting stance, he panted a little bit because he had never run that fast before and luckily he made it in time. '_It's just like in my vision'_ he thought. "Oh it's you, the boy from earlier how the hell did you hit me like that you are a mere human?!" screamed Yuma. Naruto didn't answer and just rushed forward throwing another punch. Yuma flew up and kicked Naruto's face, he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. Naruto tried to hold her down but she escaped and took to the skies again. Yuuma narrowed her eyes, the boy's strength wasn't normal, she reached across her face and noticed blood coming for her lip, a normal human couldn't have made a supernatural creature to bleed, he was different.

"All right then I'll deal with you too, but first I've got trash to take care," said the winged girl. She sped down to the two men. Issei was still too scared to move, Naruto tried to grab her again but she flew right over him, Naruto widened his eyes as the next thing he saw was the girl in front of Issei this time the blade met its mark, Issei's eyes widened before he fell back blood flowing everywhere. "NO!" Naruto cried but before he could move, he felt his chest get warm a purple light sticking through it, he turned his head around slowly to see YUuma smiling sinisterly at him. Naruto fell to the ground, "Don't blame me for this you interrupted my mission so you'll pay the price now. Goodbye" the creature spread her wings and took the skies.

'_Is this is? Am I really going to die here even though I was just trying to help someone, Dammit! NO! I don't want to die now! I WANT TO LIVE!'_ "Very well" said a voice, it was a girls voice, it sounded beautiful to him. "You will not die today so from now on you will live for me" the voice said to the young man. Naruto felt all the pain he had leave his body, his consciousness, fading out. The last thing he could see was the red hair blowing in the breeze.

(The next morning)

He woke up to a familiar site, the ceiling of his room. Naruto jolted up his hands going straight to his chest. There was nothing there, no wound, no blood, nothing. He didn't remember coming home last night. The last thing he remembered was getting stabbed in the chest by the winged girl. Did he dream that? He couldn't have, could he? Naruto looked at his clock it was almost time for school. '_If I'm still here, what about Issei? Is he still alive too?'_

The only way to find out was to see if he was in school today. Naruto quickly got dressed, grabbed a piece of toast and rushed to the school, hoping the perverted bastard was still alive and had answers.

(Kuoh Academy)

"Everything seems normal so far" Naruto said to himself. The girls were talking, the boys were fawning, nothing really hade changed. "YOU" screamed a voice behind him. Naruto turned around to see the perverted brunette grab him by his collar "YOU REMEMBER YUUMA RIGHT THE GIRL FROM YESTERDAY" Issei screamed to the heavens. "SHUT UP" Naruto screamed back before kicking Issei in the shin. "If you are talking about the demoitic looking girl from yesterday than yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that anyway" Naruto said. Issei looked up with stars "Yes! Thank God she is real" then Issei gripped his head and screamed out in pain of a sudden.

Naruto shook of the scream and focused on something Issei said. "What are you talking about?" Issei looked up at Naruto with a scared look. "everyone is saying that Yuuma doesn't exist they all said I imagined her, even all the texts I got from her are gone I thought I was going crazy but you know shes real too," Naruto narrowed his eyes at Issei's explanation. What was going on? "Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Naruto asked. Issei shook his head "I just woke up in my bed after I blacked out fully healed."

"Ok something is up" Naruto said. "We saw a girl with wings last night, got stabbed, woke up all right, no one knows who this girl is like she never existed." Issei nodded his head along with the blond"s explanation. "Ok I need answers I'm going back to the park tonight" Naruto said. Issei's eyes widened "Can I come too please this concerns me just as much as you. Please, Please?" Naruto sighed Issei did have a point and like it or not they were in this together. "_Why did it have to be this guy instead of a normal person"_ he thought. When he thought girls were going to kill perverts one day he didn't mean it literally.

(Later that night, the park)

"So let me get this straight, this girl who you've never seen before, just goes up to you on a bridge tells you she has been watching you for a while, then asks you to be her boyfriend even though you just met, and you just agreed to it." Naruto said. Issei nodded. "Ok" Naruto started. After a while he took a deep breath said as calmly as he could " and it didn't occur to you at all that SOMETHING MIGHT HAVE BEEN WEIRD ABOUT THE WHOLE THING!?" he voice rose with each word until he was screaming. Issei panicked "I couldn't help it she looked so sweet, shy, and she had some of the beautiful breasts I have ever seen" he said stars coming in to his eyes. "YOU DAMN PERVERT THAT IS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?! IF YOU HAVEN"T FIGURED OUT YET WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A SITIUATION HERE!" Naruto continued to scream. Issei just decided it was best to not continue the conversation and go back to investigating.

"Well,Well look at what we have here" said a voice behind the two teens. They jolted around to see a tall man with bluish looking hair, all spiked up and wearing a trench coat. "I thought I sensed something funny and look what I found two servants lost and a lone." _'Servants what is he talking about?'_ "So where is your master?" the man asked again. Neither of them replied. "Oh well then at least I can get to have some fun!" he shouted before black wings spread out from his back.

Both Naruto and Issei widened their eyes it was the same as the girl from before. A blade of light appeared in the man's hand. Naruto tackled Issei to dodge the blade thrown at them. He gritted his teeth Naruto couldn't even last a minute against Yuuma how can he beat this guy. "Issei you have to run NOW!" Naruto said as he got up and faced the blunette. "Such bravery tis a shame that it is wasted" the man grinned. Naruto growled he had to keep the guy occupied so Issei will get away. Naruto dodged a swing form the sword and uppercuted the man's jaw, he spun around and back hand the creature after, for his third move he kicked the man in the stomach and sent him flying back. "Impressive boy no wonder Raynare wanted to kill you so badly" the man said.

'_Raynare does he mean Yuuma'_. "Regardless though the result will always be the same for low class scum like yourself" the man stated as more blades of light appeared around him floating in mid-air. Naruto's eyes widened no way he could take those on. He jumped to avoid the barrage of blades but unlucky for him again, one of them reached his rib cage.

Issei , who was still to scared to move got even more scared when he saw Naruto get stabbed again. "Your next trash" said the blue-haired man. Issei started to shake uncontrollably again. Naruto was barely conscious as he tried to stay alive. _'No I can't lose, not twice, move Naruto, just move, I can't die like this' _Suddenly he felt like his body was on fire the blade in his stomach did not matter anymore, there was pain everywhere. But there was also something else, a feeling of power he had never felt before.

Naruto stood up his hair covering his eyes, the burning sensation was rising until suddenly he let out a scream. Surrounding him was fire, blue fire. Issei and the man looked at Naruto in shock as he screamed. "What is this power" the man screamed "I've never seen those flames before, WHO ARE YOU!?" he screamed. Naruto didn't answer instead he just appeared in front of the man like he teleported and gave him another uppercut. The pain he felt form the punch this time was a hundred times worse than before the man was flying up, Naruto jumped up and kicked the man again, causing a crater to from on the ground. Then Naruto stuck his hand out as blue fire shot out and engulfed the man. He was screaming in pain, nothing he had ever felt before, Naruto landed outside the crater, there was pure rage in his eyes.

"**Destroy him, make him suffer"** said a voice in his head. Naruto wanted to listen to it but his wound was catching up to him, as well as the fatigue from the power he just used. Naruto fell on his back, the blue flames dying out, but were also being absorbed into his necklace. "Naruto" Issei screamed, before he could however a red light appeared behind him. "I believe that is enough" a voice said. The blue-haired man slowly got out of the crater and looked in shock as four newcomers appeared surrounding the blond man. "You will not harm him any longer fallen angel" said the one in front of Naruto. "Are you his master" the man asked. "That is correct and it is my job to take care of my servants so leave now or I will defeat you myself" the voice said from the sound of it, it was a girls voice.

"That red hair I see you are from the Gremory family. Very well my name is Dobnaseek pray we will never meet again," Dohnaseek said before he vanished in the sky. Issei looked in shock at the newcomers surrounding Naruto. He knew these people. Naruto tried to stay awake again but he was losing that battle. The only person he could see was the woman in front of her. "Oh my Buchou it seems he is still wounded" said a different voice. "He'll die at this rate if we don't do something" said a monotone voice. "What he'll die" screamed Issei. Naruto tried to speak but his voice wouldn't work. "Don't worry I'll take care of this, Kiba explain things to Issei, while I take care of him" the female said. At that Naruto finally blacked out.

"**Awaken Naruto"** a strong voice from the heaven said to him. He was falling surrounded be blackness but as he looked up he could see a bright light. **"The time has come for you to awaken. There will be many trials ahead of you just like your predecessor, but your mother and I have great faith in you," **"Who are you" Naruto asked. "All will be revealed soon until then take this weapon, I have created it just for you and it will never leave your side, the fate of the three factions and humanity itself is in your hands no," a light appeared in Narutos right hand like he was holding something. The light grew brighter and brighter.

(Morning)

He jolted awake, another weird dream, except this one was different. Naruto looked down and said he shirt was gone and he was in his room again. He tried to move but something was holding him down. He looked over and saw something was holding down or someone. The figure moved until it started to sit up "Good morning Naruto" said the figure. It was a girl, not just any girl the most beautiful girl he had seen in his life. She was also naked, very naked. He let a small scream and crawled back until his back was against the wall. He looked at the girl in the face and his mouth fell open. He knew this girl. She had a slim waist, with perfect shaven legs, she looked about seventeen, and was very well developed with her breasts. She had the most beautiful blue-greenish eyes he had ever seen. But the thing that stood out to him most was her hair. It was long and reached all the way down her back, two bangs covered the sides of her face with a single strand sticking out of the top of her head. There was no doubt this girl was the most popular girl at his school and she sitting on his bed naked and smiling at him she was "Rias Gremory" Naruto muttered. Rias smile brightened and she nodded "Yes that is my but now I am also your master. It's very nice to finally meet you like this."

Naruto could only stare with his eyes widened. She said she was his master, here she was saying she was her master. Everything now finally clicked with Naruto. The normal life he thoughhe had was gone now. This is how his new life began.

**Chapter End**

**Next time: Chapter 2 The New World**

**This is my first time writing a story like this so I hope you all enjoyed it. I was influenced by The Second Son of God and The Devil's Dragon so check out those stories too. I will say this but Naruto will not win every fight he is in. If the main character always wins it just kills the suspense of the story. It is one of the grips I have been having with Fairy Tail recently the main characters always win there fights no matter what and it gets kind of repetitive so Naruto won't always win. Don't say things like he is too weak ok its for the story to progess. The pairing will be Naruto X Rias and Issei X Asia. I might make it a harem or I might not I'll think about it so see you when I finish the next chapter. Goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2: The New World

**I do not own Nartuo or High School DxD. If I did we have a different main character than Iseei who really fits the role of a comic relief best friend in a harem series than the protagonist oh well that's what our imagination is used for right.?**

**Chapter 2: The New World.**

Naruto couldn't move, he couldn't say anything, all he could do was just look at the most beautiful girl he had seen in his life. She was just smiling at him, sitting on his bed, naked, and resting her head on one of her knees. But the words she said still rang in his ears.

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked.

Rias giggled "I said that I am your master, and it was nice to finally meet you" She looked at him with the same beautiful smile that never seemed to leave her face. Rias could feel something extraordinary about this boy when she first saw him and now she can finally see what it is that makes her so drawn to him.

Naruto on the other hand was trying to keep Jiraya from invading his mind and make him ravish the girl. Everyone in his school knew about Rias Gremory she was titled one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies alongside her best friend Akeno Himejima. The fact that she was lying naked in his bed with him would probably make Naruto the most hated guy in the male population. They will kill him.

"Why are you here and please tell me why are you naked?" Nartuo asked with a gigantic blush and his face which Rias picked up on easily.

"Well after the fight you had last night I took you home in order to heal your wounds. The easiest way I can transfer my magic to you was through skin contact" Rias replied. "and also I don't like sleeping with clothes on it gets scruffy and sleeping naked is more comfortable to me. It doesn't look like you minded though" She continued sexily.

Naruto wasn't sure if his face could get anymore red so he tried to look away, but it was futile. "Don't you have any decency?" he asked embarrassed.

Rias just continued to smile and shrug her shoulders. "Anyway you should get dressed we still have school today" she said. Naruto slowly nodded and went to his dresser.

"You said you healed me with your magic does that mean magic is real?' he asked.

"Correct, magic does exist but so do many other things that I wish to inform you but we should wait for Issei as well before I explain everything this concerns the both of you" Rias replied. "Excuse me but will you please help me with my bra" she called over her shoulder.

Naruto turned around and saw her back to him holding the clips of her bra. Naruto silently took a breath and walked over to her. It was taking everything he had to try and not do something funny.

"What the hell are you doing gaki just take her already!?" A familiar voice ran through his mind.

"_Dammit pervey priest stop trying to corrupt me, I am not you or Issei!" _he thought as he clipped the bra shut.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, I'll go get breakfeast started." Naruto walked out of the room, a little faster than normal pace.

Rias giggled again "So cute"

(Kuoh Academy)

"LOOK ITS RIAS-SEMPAI"

"WHY THE HELL IS SHE WITH UZUMAKI"  
"Doesn't she look happier than usual? IS SHE IN LOVE!?"  
"KILL THAT BASTARD"

Nartuo groaned he hated rumors so much, sometimes he just wanted to punch everyone in the face to get them to stop talking. He could handle it sometimes but threatening to kill him because he was walking with someone, that was crossing the line.

It didn't help though that Rias still had a smile on her face as they were walking together. Naruto wasn't going to deny that it beautiful and he preferred a smile over a frown any day, but when you are dealing with students like these people it would usually give them the wrong idea, usually. Although Rias didn't seem to mind those rumors at all, she just kept walking and smiling like nothing is wrong.

They reached the main building and Rias turned to Naruto. "This where I leave you for now, but I will send someone to pick you up and I will explain everything to you ok?"

"Ok" Naruto replied as he walked into the building and right up to his classroom. He sat on the back in the back of the room and looked out the window. There were too many questions that needed answers. He didn't want to sit for a whole class until he got him. The lecture began but he couldn't care less.

(Occult Research Club)

Rias sighed happily as the water ran down her skin. It was so refreshing to just relax and let the water help her clear her thoughts. Her mind was on only two things the two new members of her peerage. She found out that Issei Hyoudou had possessed a Sacred Gear, one of the ancient weapons that are created by God and hidden within various humans such as Issei having something like that would definitely give her an advantage. But there was still one thing that was still bothering her and that was the other newcomer Naruto Uzumaki. She could tell he did not possess a Sacred Gear like Issei but he still had a mysterious power within himself.

(Flashback two days ago)

Rias looked down to see the fallen angel in disguise communicating with the brunette pervert. She knew there was a high chance the girl will kill the boy soon. She also noticed a young man with blond spiky hair pass by them. They seemed to have talk for a bit before the couple took off.

Thinking that was all she needed to see she started to leave as well when suddenly she felt a huge spike of energy, one she had not felt before. Looking back out the window she saw the blond kneeling down and gripping his head in pain. Rias widened her eyes the energy was coming from him but she didn't know what it was. The energy eventually died down and she saw the boy come back to his feet. She took a closer look at his face and realized who he was. Naruto Uzumaki the adopted son of Father Jiraya, also known as the demon child for his frequent fights.

She noticed Naruto started to look up and decided she saw enough quickly moved from her spot but not fast enough for Naruto to miss her red hair. When she arrived to her classroom she decided to keep an eye on this blonde student as well.

(Flashback End)

"Buchou" said a voice from beyond the curtain. "I've brought you your clothes"

"Thank you Akeno" Rias replied.

"So how was your night with our newest friend" Akeno said with a smirk.

"It was different, by the time I teleported him home and started healing him, Naruto's wounds were already closing themselves up, like he was healing himself. It still wasn't enough though since the light still poisoned his blood. So I had to step in."Rias explained.

"He has a healing factor as well, along with those blue flames of his, what do you think those were?' asked Akeno.

"I'm not sure, I have never seen flames like those before and you should consider the state the fallen angel was in after he was hit. He could hardly stand at first and his skin was almost completely burned off. There is a lot more to Naruto than meets the eye" she said.

Akeno nodded.

Then they heard knocking from the main door.

"Looks like they're here" Akeno said with a little bit of excitement.

(Occult Research Club, front door)

Naruto looked up at the mysterious gothic looking building with narrowed eyes. Issei just looked around confused. He was wondering what happened to Naruto last night after he was teleported away by Rias. Naruto refused to tell him anything though just saying that nothing happened. In front of them was Yuuto Kiba the Great Gentleman of Kuoh Academy, Naruto really hated titles.

Kiba was about their height, with light blond hair, unlike Narutos however it wasn't all spiked up everywhere. His expression was just easygoing and happy, which bothered Naruto a little since he thought it looked forced and it made Issei want to punch him in the face just for being a pretty boy.

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club!" Kiba explained.

Naruto took a deep breath and entered the room. The room had four couches laid in a rectangular formation, a giant window behind a desk, with many files on it. Naruto can see various drawings of pentagrams and other symbols posted on the walls. Before he could investigate more he heard the sound of eating. He looked at one of the couches to see another figure there. She looked young probably about 15 years old. She had short silver hair that went down to her ears, two bangs on the side of her face with a hairclip that looked like a cat head on one side. She looked emotionless with big hazel eyes that seemed to be watching them and the sweets she was eating.

"Naruto, Issei this is Koneko Toujo a first year student here and another member of the club" Kiba said.

"Um Hello there" Naruto said.

"Hi there" Issei said.

Koneko just nodded her head and went back to eating which caused the two males to sweat drop.

"Ara Ara it seems everyone is here now"

Naruto turned around to see another woman has entered the room carrying a tea tray. Like Rias this girl was also very beautiful. She had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail by an orange ribbon, her hair went all the way down to her. She seemed to rival or maybe beat Rias in the chest department (something Issei instantly noticed) with purple eyes that held an amused expression something that made Naruto a little wary about her.

"Its nice to meet you both my name is Akeno Himejima I hope you have a good time here" she said with a bow.

"IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU TOO SENPAI" Issei screamed as he bowed.

"Nice to meet you too" Naruto said with the friendliest voice he can muster. "Where's Rias?" Naruto asked her.

"Buchou has just gotten out of the shower now so she'll be here soon," Akeno replied

(A minute later)

"Thank you for coming everyone" the voice of Rias said.

Naruto saw her step out from the door to the shower drying her hair with a towel. Naruto blushed as he saw the way her hair moved, it was beautiful just like the rest of her. Issei started his perverted giggling again as he imagined her wet naked body.

"Sorry I took so long I didn't get to shower while I stayed at your house Naruto-kun, so I hope you don't mind" Rias said with a smile.

"WAIT RIAS-SENPAI STAY WITH YOU ALL NIGHT" Issei screamed. "YOU LUCKY BASTARD".

"I'm going to kick your ass if you keep yelling at me like that you damn pervert" Naruto said glaring at the pervert.

"I'll be good" Issei said remembering Narutos fight from last night.

Naruto turned around and looked at Rias with a serious face. "Socan we please get answers now?"

"Of course" Rias replied. "All that I ask is that you both remain calm to what I am about to tell you guys" They nodded. "While we are called the Occult Research Club it is really just a cover name, who we really are…..are devils"

Neither of them spoke until Issei said "What?"

"We are not humans" said the redhead " We are all devils" A pair of black wings suddenly came out of her back, then Akeno, Kiba, and even Koneko too. Naruto eyes looked like they were about to pop out from his head. _'Devils like the ones in the Bible the old man makes me read?' _

"Two nights ago the two of you were attacked by a girl with black angel wings, in order to save your lives I resurrected the two of you so you serve me" Rias continued "In other worlds you are no longer human. You two are devils just like us."

"What?" Naruto said.

"Look behind you" said Rias.

The two of them saw the same bat-like wings on their back.

They were Devils

They were no longer humans.

Narutos mind froze. His breathing was out of control now. What would Jiraya do if he found out his son is a devil a supposed enemy of God. Will he kill him? Kick him out of the house? _'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening'_ he repeated to himself in his head over and over again.

"Calm down" he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up and saw Kiba looking at him with a concerned face.

"Here drink this" He looked up and saw Rias holding some water out to him. Naruto took it with a nod and took a huge gulp.

"We know this is a lot to take in but it was the only way to save your lives" she replied this time with more of a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry but this is just too much" Naruto said as he stood "Can I just go clear my head please"

Rias noticed the hurt look in his eyes. She felt bad he was raised by a priest an enemy of sorts to devils, of course he would be upset. "Very well" she said.

Naruto turned around and walked out the door.

"Will he be all right" Koneko asked in her monotone voice.

"He will, he'll be back" Rias replied "because like it or not he is a part of this world now and after all he is out newest family member"

Issei could only look at the door that Naruto left through.

(Children's park, later that night)

Naruto sat on the swing of the park. He was moving back and forth, very slowly. This was the park Tsuande always took him too where he was kid. She would always push him on the swing set, they would always laugh together everytime they were here. But she wasn't here, he was alone. He didn't want to be alone, but he was.

The Demon child, that's who he is. It all started back when he was in preschool. A bunch of boys were picking on one of the weaker boys, who can gets sick real easily. Naruto saw this and rushed in to help. At first it all started with yelling then the fists came swinging. The boys were taking it way too far. Naruto was so mad at them that he swung his fist as hard as he could. One boy was knocked back 10 feet, but that didn't stop Naruto he started screaming, punching, and throwing toys everywhere, the teachers were scared. They said he looked like a demon when he was angry or a monster. The staff called Tsuande who immediately came over when she got there Naruto was panting, his fist covered in blood as he screamed out. Tsuande held on to him and calmed him down. She was the only one who could do it. The bullies were sent to the hospital, some of them had broken ribs, arm, and even legs too. All because of him.

Now Naruto found out he became a devil, he is a demon child now, this time Tsuande wasn't there to hold him though. Naruto sighed and looked up. He remembered Rias saying that she did what she did in order to save him. If she wanted to help how could he be so mad at her?

"Well look at who we have here" a voice said.

Naruto turned around and widened his eyes. It was a women floating up in the sky with feathery wings colored black as night.

"Not another one" Naruto said as he got of the swing. "Why can't you guys just leave me alone!?"

"Why? Because we heard about that power that you have there, I just knew I had to see it!" the girl floated down as she spoke showing a black covering that showed a lot of skin including around the breasts.

"Seriously hasn't anyone heard of modesty?!" Naruto shouted.

"That doesn't matter to me boy now DANCE!" she screamed before throwing a spear of light. N

Naruto jumped left and rolled a bit before standing up again. This is three days in a row he has been attacked and he had enough of it! Before he could move the girl was already upon him with another blade he dodged to the right before sending a kick into her thigh. She spun around and swung the sword down Naruto jumped back before the blade could cut him.

He felt amazed he was never this fast before, he was almost like a bullet! That didn't matter now as the girl summoned another blade to her hand. Naruto growled there was no way he could keep this up forever he had to do something.

Then he remembered the blue flames. The ones he used against Dohnaseek. He imagined the flames in his hand….it didn't work. He didn't even knew how he did it in the first place.

"AHHHHHHH"

Naruto jumped back and did a backflip as he landed. He held his right hand with his left. "C'mon work" he said. Nothing was happening. _'I've got to do something otherwise I'm dead….again'_

The girl came in for another double slash which he dodged by jumping to the right then left. He did another backflip away from the girl and tried to get the blue flames out but nothing was working again.

"NO" he shouted. "I'M NOT GONNA DIE HERE THERE ARE STILL SO MANY THINGS I NEED TO KNOW! I'M NOT BACKING DOWN!' he screamed to the heavens.

The girl laughed at his determination thinking it was a waste of time. Suddenly though a light appeared in Naruto's hand it started to expand.

"What is this" he whispered.

**"Take this weapon, I have made just for you and it will never leave your side"** Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the voice from his dream, The light died down and in his hand was a katana. The handle was wrapped in blue rope while the sheath itself was blue in color and silver markings.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto grabbed the handle and pulled the sword lose. The blade shined like the moon in the night as it swung out. It felt light, yet he could fell power radiating from it. He felt right right at home with it in his hand. Grabbing the handle with both hands he glared toward the shocked girl.

"LETS DANCE YOU BITCH" he shouted as he ran forward.

The girl glared at the young man also charged forward. The moment their blades clashed created sparks. The winged girl's blade was destroyed with one blow. She stepped back as naruto swung his sword down, she tried to counter the blade with her own but her other sword got destroyed as well. She jumped back to the sky and tried to create more light weapons to fight with but it was futile. Naruto looked up at her with anger then the blade was covered in blue flames, just like last time. Naruto swung the blade horizontally creating a wave of blue fire to shoot out.

She didn't have the chance to scream. The cut went right through her. Her eyes were wide but they didn't move suddenly her torso hit the ground, as did her lower body. Naruto widened his eyes.

He killed someone.

He just killed her.

He didn't even know her name.

Naruto dropped his sword got down on his knees and threw up. He had just taken a life, it didn't matter if it was self-defense. He killed

"Are you all right"

Naruto turned around "Rias" he said weakly.

Rias walked over to him and patted his back encouraging to let it all out. When he was done, he looked at Rias, with some tears in his eyes. "I didn't have a choice," he said.

Rias wrapped her arm around his shoulders "Most of us don't" she said. "It's not safe here for now we should go back.'

She stood up and offered him her hand. Naruto looked at her with an unsure look "They'll be more won't they?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"That's why you should come back, because we are devils, we are in this together, I brought you back to life because you didn't deserve to die like that. I brought you back so I will take care of you that is the job of a king after all"

Naruto looked confused."King?" he asked.

She smiled at him"We have more to discuss now"

Naruto looked at her hand then back to his own

He reached out

And grabbed her hand.

**Chapter 2: The End**

**Next time: Chapter 3: My now devil life**

**The sword and the blue flames came from the anime and manga Blue exorcist so thank you author for that. Naruto is not Satan's son thought, its someone else. I think I did better on this chapter then the last one. Don't know when I'll post chapter 3 maybe by the end of this week or sometime next week. I have an event to do over the weekend so I can't write during that. Still debating harem or not. Thanks for the reviews and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: My New Devil Life

**I don't own Naruto or High School DxD. Most of the reviews I have been getting are saying I should make this a harem. If I do make it a harem though it will not be a big one. I would say for Naruto it will be a total of three girls in his harem kind like Code Geass with Lelouch and how he had three girls who loved him and he cared for. Rias will still be the main one because I love her. I'm also thinking for Issei I would add Kiba too as a joke but I'll leave that up to you guys. Anyway lets go.**

**Chapter 3: My Now Devil Life.**

Blue, it was the color of the sky, it was everywhere around him. The whiteness of the clouds were passing by his face. He was flying, he was free, no one shouting at him, no one hitting him, and no freaks with wings trying to kill him. He breathed in the air, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly though it was darkness. He looked around and saw nothing, he was in a empty void. Suddenly he wasn't flying, he was doing the opposite actually. He was falling. He wanted to scream but he couldn't.

Down, down, down he was falling.

He closed his eyes and waited for the end until a light shined above him. He could see someone with long red hair with blue-greenish eyes holding her hand out to him. He reached up and took her hand with his own. The light shined brighter.

(Early morning, Naruto's room)

He felt warm, completely at peace, for some reason though he didn't want to leave his spot. His bed never felt so warm before. He smiled a little bit before he hugged his pillow tighter and listen to its moan.

…it then occurred to him that something was different

Naruto opened his eyes and saw something pressed up against his face, he can see a pair of pink dots close to his face, with the pervy priest raising him, he could easily tell those were nipples. He widened his eyes and tried to move away as fast as he can from them. Only to find out his body was trapped by arms.

Lifting his head a little bit he saw the red hair of Rias Gremory sleeping soundly, her head really close to his own. Her arms were wrapped around his frame, preventing him from moving, Naruto wasn't sure if he should be happy or nervous about this situation. This the second time Rias was sleeping in his bed and she was still naked!

Sensing that Naruto was moving a bit Rias opened her eyes slightly and looked at the red face blond. "Morning Naruto"

"Uh….morning Rias. When did you get here?" he asked trying and failing to stay calm.

"After you fell asleep, I was worried about you after the fight you had last night so I came to check on you. Since I was here I decided to stay the night" she said still looking tired. But then she gave a smile "I also wanted to get closer to my new cute servant as well"

Naruto's face was about the same as Rias's hair. "Well thank you for worrying about me but, since this is the second time did I.. " he wasn't sure if he should finish that question

Rias giggled "Don't worry we didn't do anything. I'm still a virgin."

_'I don't know if I should relieved, disappointed or pissed off'_ he said in his head. He looked over at his clock. It was 4:30 in the morning.

"We still have time" Rias said as she pulled him closer to her. Her breasts pushing up against his chest and his brain starting to lose rational thought. "Don't move you are a great pillow" she said as she fell back asleep.

Naruto listened to her breathing; it was slow, quiet, and peaceful like she was happy and calm. The male took a few breaths himself before returning to the realm of sleep. Naruto's mind was traveling back to the day before.

It turns out the person he killed last night was known as a fallen angel. After returning to the Occult Club building last night, Rias continued her explanations about Devils and what they do. It turns out that Rias is the heir to the Gremory family one of the remaining 34 families of the original 72 pillars.

According to Rias, there was war between the three factions of Devils, fallen angels, and devils. The angels were led by God (much to Narutos shock), the fallen angels were led by their pwn leaders as they betrayed God for their own ambitions, and the Devils who were led by Satan himself. The three factions fought against each other for decades, all sides suffering from many loses. Finally the war was called off and a treaty started between the angels and devils. However the fallen angels did not agree to peace and continued hunting down devils, humans, or even other angels. In order to repopulate the number of devils that were lost in the war. The devils created a system where they will find other humans and turn them into devils to serve their houses. It was known as a Peerage when they become servants. So Naruto was not only a servant to Rias in a way he was a servant to the entire Gremory family.

Rias then explained the life styles of devils. There were three types of classes, low-class devil which Naruto and Issei were. These were the servant types of devils who are not well known yet. Middle class devils were more famous and had more value so they can be used in armies but they still had masters that they need to serve. And finally there were High-Class Devils like Rias who are the top dogs. They are allowed to decide who they can make into a devil, who their servants are, and what they can or can't do.

It was a lot of information for Naruto and Issei to take in. Especially when Rias said that the reason was targeted because he had possessed a Sacred Gear. His Sacred Gear was a red gauntlet with spiked fingers, a green gem and the back of the hand, with yellow bumps growing out of it. Naruto thought the gear looked cool then thought about the sword he used. He wondered if his sword was a sacred gear as well. It did just appeared when he needed it the most, and it helped him kill the fallen angel.

There was the word again: kill

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of his room a tear flowed down his face. He still killed someone, a goodnight sleep wasn't going to clear him of that thought. The tear hit Rias's arm and she opened her eyes again. He was shaking, she could feel it.

"Am I a monster?" he asked her.

Rias held him tighter "No" she said with compassion.

"I know she was evil and everything but still I killed her, I didn't even hesitate, I just cut her with that attack"

"You are not a monster" Rias said as she stroked his head. "The fallen angel would have killed more innocent humans, and devils as well. You have stopped her for accomplished even if it stops them for a little bit. You should be proud that you could have prevented more death. I'm not saying that killing is wrong, it is never easier, but there are times when we have no choice. If you kill just for the sake of killing then you're a monster, but if you kill to protect someone or something then you are not, remember that" she said.

Naruto listened to her with great intent, she had a point, after all the last two fallen angels he met just wanted to kill him for the fun of it, he didn't start it. But still he hoped if he had to kill again he would be more prepared for it.

Naruto looked over to his clock. It was time to get up.

"Let's go" he said

"All right" she said.

"You can use the shower if you want I'll go get breakfast started" he said as he pulled his clothes on. As he was about to pull his shirt down Rias noticed something hanging around his neck.

"What is that" she asked.

"This? It belonged to my godmother Tsunade" he said "She gave it to me on my sixth birthday then she passed away a few days after" he said sadly.

"I'm sorry" Rias said as she hugged Naruto from behind.

"It's ok you didn't know" he said. He looked over at Rias and gave her a small smile.

He left her hold and walked out. Rias made her way over to the shower, she discovered another thing about her new Peerage member. The necklace he was wearing wasn't normal. She stepped into the shower and her intuition started to take over. When Naruto first used his flames he was near death and desperate to live, when she and the rest of her Peerage arrived, the necklace was absorbing the flames after he collapsed. Then came the fight with the fallen angel girl according to Naruto he could not summon his flames until he was holding the sword that he summoned.

As Rias thought about these details she thought about the energy that the necklace was seemingly radiating when she saw it earlier. She knew this kind of energy, it was the type you use for a seal. The necklace was keeping something sealed in Naruto, she figured that it had something to do with the blue flames he can use. She turned off the water and dried herself off. She needed more information then she could tell Naruto and the rest of her peerage about what she found.

(Old House, after school)

When school ended Naruto and Issei were explained what their jobs were as devils. They supposed to hand out flyers to people to let them summon either one of them or anyone else from Rias peerage. The job of devils were to help others fulfill their desires so if they were summoned then they would have to do what they asked no matter what, for some reason that seemed to bother Naruto.

This was Narutos first request so he was a little nervous when he reached the house. _'Please don't let this be weird, please don't let this be weird, please'_ he thought. He knocked on the door and it opened, it was a young man probably in his late teens he looked concerned.

"Are you the devil I called for" he asked looking in a panic.

"Yea is something wrong, I'm here to help" Naruto said.

"It's our little sister shes gone missing!" he cried. Naruto widened his eyes.

"What happened" asked the blond

"We were up in the mountains for a picnic all of us but as soon as we started to leave we couldn't find her, our parents are still looking for her but I'm not sure they will find her. Please help us!" he was basically begging.

Naruto was shocked he never saw anyone look so desperate before, he looked over the teens shoulder to see three other figure, one of them looked the same age as the boy in front of him ,and she was holding two little kids, a boy and a girl,about seven or eight they were holding their older sister, with red eyes, they were crying.

Naruto was speechless they were really worried about their sister. Would he look like that if he had a sister who went missing, He didn't know.

But this was his job after all so he thought about what he could do. "Do you have a picture of her?" he asked. The teen nodded and pulled out a family picture that was nearby. He pointed to the smallest one of the group. Naruto took the picture from his hands, figuring he could use it later. She was smiling, her hair was curled up in pigtails, the color of her hair matched with her eyes. "Ok where was the last place you saw her" he asked.

"The park at the bottom the mountainside" he said,

"Ok I'll go there and see if there is any clues ok, I'll keep an eye out for your parents too ok?"

The teen nodded "Thank you"

Naruto nodded and took off as fast as he can. Ever since he became a devil now everything about his body had just seemed to increase, he was faster than a moving car, strong enough to pick up three cars, can see in the dark, and can hear from long distances. Within just a minute he reached the park. He looked around to see no one around although he should have expected that.

Considering his options Naruto decided to put his new devil skills to the test. He turned to the tallest tree in the park and with his new speed ran up all the way to the top. When he reached the top after a few seconds he closed by eyes and focused on his hears he thought he should be able hear something.

After a minute of listening, he did hear something. It sounded like crying, a little girls crying. It was coming from the east of him. He climbed down and followed his ears until he reached what looked like a cliff the crying was coming from the bottom. "Oh no" he said to himself.

He jumped down the ledge, the fall wasn't that big, only like two feet, he hit the bottom and looked side to side until he saw a figure underneath a big tree. She was holding her knee and rocking back and forth. Naruto immediately knew that this was the girl he was supposed to find. "Hey are you ok" he said in a quiet voice.

The little girl looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "I fell and I hurt my knew really bad" she said. Naruto looked at her wound and breathed a side of relief, it wasn't serious, just a few scrapes, if she were to be bandaged up she will be fine.

"Hey your brother asked me to find you and take you back home" Naruto said gently.

"Mommy and Daddy told me not to talk to strangers" said the young girl.

Naruto nodded and pulled out the picture he got from the house. "This is your family right?" he asked. She nodded. "Your brother gave this to me to help me find you don't worry I won't hurt you I promise," he said as gently as he could.

"Ok" the girl said. Naruto reached down and picked her. She was light as a feather because of his enhanced strength, but he couldn't think about that now. He started walking holding the little girl in his arms. All he could think about was getting her home.

(A few minutes later)

The entire family looked at him in disbelief. The blonde man returned with their youngest member in his arms. Naruto saw two new figures in the house, he figured they were the parents. The mother burst into tears and took the girl from his arms.

"Oh Yuki you scared us so much never disappear like that on us again you here me?" cried the mother.

"I won't mommy" said the little girl named Yuki. The father joined in on the hug holding both his wife and his daughter. He looked up while hugging them and saw Naruto standing there

"Thank you, Thank you" said the father.

Naruto nodded "It was no problem" he said. He was about to leave when he heard the other members of Yuki's family shouting thank you, before joining in on their parents hug.

Naruto could just stood there. He never had really seen something like this before, they were all holding each other crying but smiling. _'Is this what a family does?'_ he thought. He wouldn't know his family life is sort of complicated, with the closest person he had to a mother gone and the guy who could be his father out of the city a lot.

"Its beautiful isn't it" a voice said beside him.

"Rias" he said looking next to him.

Rias smiled while looking at the family. "You know one thing the Gremory is known for" she asked. Naruto titled his head. "We always treat our peerage members as our family. It doesn't matter who you are, what you are, or where you are. You are part of our family no matter what" she said.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Rias looked at him and gave him a beautiful smile "Don't ever think you are alone Naruto after all we are here with you now. You are part of the family now."

Naruto looked back to the family who walked back into the house. He brought Yuki home, he brought them back together again.

For the first time in forever Naruto had a big smile on his face. A real smile.

**Chapter 3 End**

**Hope you all liked it. This chapter mainly focused on Naruto's relationship with Rias, and him starting his life as a devil. One of the main themes of this story is Naruto's growth as a character and finding out the true meaning of family. I always love seeing characters grow so this is a character driven story. Naruto will be more like his canon self as time goes on as he learns the importance of friends and family so I hope I can do it right. The next chapter will probably come out next weel because I am busy on Friday and the weekend. The next chapter will be the start of the Asia arc. Let me know what you guys think especially what I said above the chapter. Thanks and I'll see you guys soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Devil and The priest

**I don't own Naruto or High School DxD. Sorry about the delay guys I have been very busy with other things like work and tests. It seems God just does not want to give me free time (See what I did there?) Also I have been obsessed with playing Telltales The Walking Dead Season 2. If you haven't played the first season or started the second one. Why the hell haven't you played it yet it is one of the best games I have ever played. Like I said in my authors note Akeno is added to the pairing and there will be more answers about Naruto coming like WHAT HE REALLY IS?! So don't just assume you guys know everything about the story yet just from the title all I will tell you is that Naruto has a connection to the dragon gods more will be explained later. Also while I was working on this I had another idea for a story that I will explain at the end of the chapter. So I think I've rambled enough so here we go. **

**Chapter 4: The Devil, and The Priest**

Naruto sighed, another long day of handing out fliers, and fulfilling desires. After the business with Yuki, he thought he would get request to do more good things but all he got were just trivial things like playing cards, getting a cat from a tree, posing for pictures, even fishing. Naruto was happy with his first job because he actually did something really good.

If he had to deal with another person who wanted him to role-play, or teach lessons on love too, he swore he will beat the shit out of someone.

….Most likely Issei.

Speaking of which the perverted devil seems to not have as much fun with his assignments just like Naruto, Mostly because Issei had to take his bike in order to get his summons while Naruto teleported to his summons. It kind of amused Naruto seeing him complain, though Naruto doesn't hate Issei so much, it's just that his pervertness reminds him so much of Jiriaya ( he would be proud of Issei). Not to say Naruto hated the old man, he just really wishes he was around more. At times it felt like he was releasing some of the negative emotions he had on Jiriaya on Issei because they were so much a like.

Aside from Issei though Naruto started to get along with everyone in the Occult Research Club as well, the one he felt the closest to would probably be Rias. She was always smiling at him, giving him advice, and encouraging him through everything, no one has really done that for him since Tsunade. Akeno was just as kind as Rias, she would always refer to Naruto as her "cute under classmen" and just smile and giggle whenever he was around, though Naruto still felt a little weary about the smile she always had, he just had a feeling that he should be careful around her. Kiba on the other hand seemed to be a really nice guy. He always welcomed Naruto to the club when he was there, and he even offered to help Naruto learn how to fight with his sword. It was a good thing too since Naruto hasn't used the sword since his fallen angel battle. Finally there was Koneko they were sort of getting along, Naruto could never tell due to the fact she always had the same expressionless look on her face, she never really talked that much.

Naruto finally got to his house, he was ready for an early sleep. He opened the door and walked in. "I'm home" he said quietly.

"Hey there kid how are you doing man"

Naruto froze he heard a voice and it was in his house, turning around he saw that there were a pair of shoes by the door, they looked familiar…

Naruto's eyes widened kicking off his shoes he ran into the kitchen to see someone sitting in one of the chairs drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He was a tall man standing at what looked like 6'2 feet. He was dressed in black pants with a matching black button up shirt, a white stripe was around the collar. The man had brown eyes with red marks underneath them. He also had spiky white hair, with the back of his head in a ponytail.

"Old Man…" Naruto muttered.

Jiriaya put down his newspaper and smiled "Hey there Gaki, good to see you again. Sorry I was supposed to be home in the afternoon but the weather conditions in Italy was bad so my flight was delayed, sorry it took longer than I thought" he said with a smile.

"….It's no problem" Naruto said. He wasn't expecting his guardian to be home now after a week he became a devil. This was not good, knowing the old man he would probably be making him read passages from the bible, he couldn't do that because according to Rias reading the bible or even saying the lords name out loud, will cause severe pain and headaches. How was he going to explain that to the priest?

"So how has school been you bring home any pretty girls that I should know about" the old man said with a perverted look on his face. Naruto's mind immediately went to Rias Gremory who was in his house twice and both times naked! There is no telling what kind of chaos will ensure if he told him.

"No I didn't bring a girl here, pervey priest so quit asking me that" Naruto replied annoyed.

"Come on Naruto you are sixteen it is normal for young guys like you to be interested in girls.

"I don't want to hear it ok!"

"Jeez kid, did you get into another fight or something why are you so on edge?" the priest asked. Just because he was perverted doesn't mean he was blind to when others were upset. Jiriaya knew he hasn't been the best guardian for Naruto but his services were always so demanding that he had no choice and luckily he always make enough money to make sure Naruto was cared for.

"Sorry I just had a lot on my mind lately that's all" Naruto said sadly, it wasn't a lie though he did have a lot on his mind. There were his devil duties, the fact that he killed someone, the vision that warned him of Issei's death, and the mysterious voices he kept hearing. Speaking of those two things he hasn't had another vision like that one ever since he was resurrected, he still wondered if he did have the power to see the future, The voice that gave him the sword though also bothered him, he remembered it saying something about his mother, who he still never knew.

"Hey I know kid lets head to Ichiraku's I know it's your favorite, c'mon I'll pay" exclaimed Jiriaya.

Naruto looked at the old priest for a little bit but then, sighed "Sure sounds fun." Naruto said.

(Ichiraku's later that evening)

"Well if it isn't the father and son of the city how ya been" the owner of the restaurant exclaimed to them.

"Hey old pal I've just got back to town today figured I take the runt out for one of his favorite meals" said Jiriaya.

"Of course, of course, Ayame! Naruto and father Jiriaya are here!" he screamed to the back room Ayame was the owners daughter and she was more or less a friend to Naruto, They would talk whenever he came to the shop but that would be it most of the time.

"Hey Naruto" Ayame said as she exited the back room to the counter. She was about the same age as Naruto and worked in the restaurant part time. She didn't complain about it too much since she loved the restaurant and her family. Naruto was a little jealous of her, the fact that she had something to look forward to in the future and being important to her family.

"So you little brat, tell me the good stuff, eh you get lucky with any of the ladies there yet, c'mon your practically surrounded by them at your school" Jiriaya said with the same type of smile Naruot would see on Issei.

"No" Naruto replied with a roll of his eyes and a sigh.

Jiriaya looked at him and smiled "You know Kushina had that same look whenever she was really bothered by something or I bring up something like that with Minato around, have I ever told you that?"

"No because you never talk about them every time I asked" Naruto replied, upset that Jiriaya mentioned the name of his parents….his birth parents supposedly. According to Jiriaya and Tsunade Naruto's parents' names were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. But that was all Naruto ever really knew about them, the old man just plained out refused to talk about them, even when he was little when Naruto would ask about his real parents Tsunade would just cry a few tears and say to him that they were good people and that they loved him dearly.

According to the old man Minato picked out the name of their child when Kushina was still pregnant with him, if the child was a boy his name would be Naruto if it was a girl her name would be Mito, these names came from a book that Jiriaya wrote before he became a priest. Though mostly the books hw wrote ended up being perverted type of books….you can imagine the pain Jiriaya had experienced from both Kushina and Tsunade.

"I know I'm sorry Naruto but its just not the right time for you to know about them at least not yet I'll tell you the truth someday" Jiriaya said with a serious look in his eye, something Naruto is not usually used to.

"When, when you tell me I'm sixteen years old now and I deserve to know what happened to them?"

"When you are eighteen, then it will be perfect time to tell you" Jiriaya replied without looking at his foster child.

"Here are your orders!" Ayame cried happily as she gave them the ramen dishes, she was expecting them to both have a smile instead though she saw both of them were lost in thought or just had a serious conversation so she just decided to hand them their ramen bowls and leave them be. The two men just picked up their chopsticks and started eating. There were both trying to make some form of conversation but none of them could really think of anything until the perverted priest spoke up

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you we have a visitor coming to Japan soon she is a nun so she'll probably be working in the same church as me"

"Oh really, that sounds nice" Naruto replied.

"Yea but that's not the best part" said Jiriaya with a smile that was always burned in Naruto's head "She is the same age as you, and for the photos I've seen she's really cute"

Naruto widened his eyes he didn't expect to hear that the nun coming to town would be a teenager just like him. That was not something you see every day "So you're going to be helping her get adjusted here, is she going to be staying with us?" Naruto asked.

"I will he helping her yeah but she already has a guardian who will be taking care of her, a shame really I would love to have such a cute girl like her living with us, maybe then I can finally get some grandchildren"

"YOU DAMN PERVERT" Naruto said loudly," She is a NUN I can't do something like that to her"

"C'mon gaki I was just joking, I would have like to have her in the house because I thought that the two of you can become friends, you need more friends, Naruto, I always here you sit by yourself at lunch, you don't answer a lot of questions in school and to top it all of the most I hear I always hear about the kind of fights you have gotten into, Tsunade and I just wanted what was best for you. So please try to get along with her"

Naruto stopped eating and thought about what the old man had said. He never really made friends easily, most people were just scared of him because of the things he could do or have done in the past. He would have to admit he didn't like being alone most of the time. But that started to change when he met with the Occult Research Club, they were the only ones who really hung out with him before. He had to admit even though he was a devil he liked the feeling that they gave him.

"Her name" Naruto said to the man, making him look at him with raised eyebrows "What's her name?" Naruto finished his question.

The old man had a small smile on his face "Asia…..Asia Aregento"

(The next morning)

Naruto yawned again as he walked his way to school, he was pretty full from the ramen he ate last night, and not to mention he had a lot on his mind. 'Friends' he thought, 'Are the occult club really my friends, I hope they are'. Then as his mind was wondering he heard something it was laughter, not perverted laughter, the kind you hear when someone is having fun torturing someone else.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and sure enough he saw three people all sharing a laugh, one of them had a crossbow in his hands, he aimed at a pack of birds that were sitting on a fence and pulled the trigger, one of the birds fell to the ground with an arrow sticking out of its stomach, the others flew away as fast as they can.

"AHAHA aww man did you see that man that was awesome"

"You sure got it good, Kazuya"

"Yea teach those little shits to shit on our lawns man that was fucking awesome"

"HEY DICKWADS" Naruto screamed out "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?"

The three thugs turned around and had a smirk on all three of their faces. "Well look at who it is the demon child of our so called great father how's the old fart been, boozing his brains out when he isn't reading that stupid book" the one named Kazuya said.

Naruto growled "You shut the hell up and stop shooting like that or I'll make you regret it" he said with pure rage in his eyes. They started laughing again.

"Oh what are you going to do huh preach us to death" one of Kazuya's friends said as he walked toward Naruto and placed his hand on his chin "you gonna preach us to death like that shitty father of yours… oh wait that's right you don't have a father at all-"

He was cut off by an uppercut to his chin, he flew five feet in the air before landing on his ass next his friends "You little shit!" he screamed. Kazuya's other friend ran toward Naruto and threw a right jab Naruto dodged it and threw another uppercut, which he also dodged, the two started to exchange blows, while Kazuya watched smiling, his other lackey stood up and ran toward the two.

Naruto grabbed the guy he fighting and threw him into the charging one, they hit the ground together, both stood up and rushed the blonde together, he ducked and rolled between them to get behind them, he stood, jumped and kicked them both in the back sending them forward into the brick wall. Naruto turned around to see Kazuya starting to rush at him swing his crossbow around like a club, luckily he had a sloppy movement so it was easy for Naruto to dodged the swings of the crossbow.

Naruto was really wishing he could just summon his sword and scared him off, but it would be to risky, to make a sword appear out of nowhere would definitely seem weird and it could risk exposing the supernatural world. But as he was dodging the swings and getting ready to punch again, the two lackeys grabbed both of his arms and held in tight.

"Damn it" cursed the blond, he was so focused on Kazuya that he forgot to take care of the other two for good. The three men started laughing, he hated hearing those laughs, and they were really annoying.

"All right then I think the demon brat needs to be taught a lesson" said Kazuya, the two holding Naruto's arms nodding in agreement. Kazuya took one of his arrows from his crossbow, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, he flicked it and put the fire to the arrow making the tip glowed orange and red.

"Whoa Kazuya I think that's taking a bit too far, we can get arrested for hurting the father's son" said the one holding the left arm. Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared at the man with the arrow.

"Don't worry it won't be a problem it will help him learn to behave better probably what that old man wants anyway" Kazuya said smiling at the blond, whose eyes were shadowed by his hair but it was easy to tell he was angry.

"Don't you dare" Naruto said to the man. This just coughed laughter as he walked forward with the burning tip still in his hand, it was slowly approaching his cheek slowly. Naruto started to growl, not just a normal growl it sounded…different "Leave…..Me…..ALONE" he screamed.

As he did blue flames exploded around him, surrounding his body like it was a part of it, the flames burned the two men's hands very severely, it also made Kazuya step back in fear, but as he did a fist shot out and hit the man square in the jaw, Kazuya was sent flying making a crater in the brick wall behind him. He fell to the ground, his jaw was broken and was burned really bad, the man looked up at the blonde teenager who was slowly approaching him, Kazuya wanted to scream because the blondes eyes were changed, they were red and silted

"**Never talk about my old man like that again….or I swear to the devil himself I will break you and make you suffer….very…slowly"** the blonde said as he looked the scared man in the eyes. Kazuya nodded his voice lost. Naruto turned around and walked away, he didn't look back.

(Later)

He panted as he walked down the sidewalk, the school was not far, but it didn't feel that way to him 'What was that' he thought to himself 'Was that really me and I used the blue flames again…what the hell is going on'

"NARUTO" a voice cried from not too far away. He looked up and saw a familiar redhead. "Are you alright, you look beat up" Rias said with obvious worry in her voice. The blond tried to straighten up but it was hard from the blows he received during the fight and the power he just used.

"I'm ok I've had worse, what are you doing here I thought you would be at school" he said wondering why the redhead was here.

"I was at school but I started to sense something was wrong and sure enough a felt a huge burst of power coming from this way, I knew it had to be you since I felt that power when you battled that second fallen angel Dohanseek so what happened?" she asked.

"I got into a fight with some gangsters or something, they were about to burn me, I got mad and then the blue flames just came out I don't know how they just exploded or something" he said as he narrowed his eyes, he was still really annoyed that he had no idea how to use his blue flames, especially what he just did to Kazuya and his buddies. He started to slump against the wall, he was tired, he didn't want to go to school.

Suddenly something was wrapped around his waist, and something grabbed his right arm. Rias slumped his arm on her right shoulder and straighten him up "C'mon lets get you to the clubhouse you can rest there" she said with a smile on her face. She started walking down toward the school with the blushing blond close to her.

"Can't we just teleport there" he asked awkwardly.

Still smiling she said "There are too many students still walking to school they will get freaked out if they see us teleport so I'll carry you there" and just as Naruto expected everyone started to look at him. The whispering was starting once again, and the glares were being sent to him, it felt like forever by the time the two reached the clubhouse, when Rias finally reached the main room of the clubhouse she saw that Naruto finally had fallen asleep.

With her smile growing softer she set the blond down on one of the bigger couches in the room. She sat on the edge as she listened to his breathing. She started to stroke his hair deciding that she could afford to miss some of her morning classes just so she can spend time with her new servent

….and friend

**Chapter End**

**Next time: Chapter 5 A new friend and a new threat**

**Ok so Naruto does have human parents so I'm guessing that is going to shock you guys since most of you expected him to be a dragon god, everything will be explained as the story goes on ok so don't worry Naruto is still involved with dragon gods but I will explain it later. This chapter also showed Naruto's relationship with Jiriaya its not a hated relationship it is just strained. So here is the next story I talked about**

**It's called the devil of light. In this one Naruto possess a scared gear that gives him the ability to control and manipulate light magic, he will be taking Issei's place as Rias pawn in this story because I'm not the biggest fan of perverted characters (Jiriaya is an exception because he is awesome) Issei will probably be Sona Sitiri's pawn or someone elses. There will be other Naruto characters too like Hinata, Kakashi and some others. Sauseke will be a big part in the story as he is Naruto's rival and his cousin. Like the protagonist and Nayoa in Devil Survivor. It will also contain Shin Megami Tensei elements and characters. Yes it will be a harem, anyway I'm currently writing the first chapter so I'll post it when I'm done. **

**Thanks and NO flames please.**


	5. Update Chapter 5

**Hey Guys BlackKnight here thought I give you an update, on what is happening in my life. First of all I'm sorry that the next chapter is taking so long first I wanted to get started on the other story I had in mind, The Devil of light. I hope you guys will go read that since I worked hard on it and I want to get more reviews on that one so hopefully I have a better idea of what I'm doing. Second I have been having a severe case of writers block on what was going to happen in Devil's Dragon God. I have half of the chapter finished but things keep popping up so I can't focus on it. **

**I have also have exams this week so I want to study and get ready for that. I promise you guys I am not going to abandon the story for a while or unless I can find a good note to end it on. I have been getting more ideas for what I can do in my second story that I like more then what I have for this but I won't abandon it, this was my first story so it has a special place in my heart. I just haven't been getting enough good ideas for the story so Highschool's Devil Dragon God will probably take longer to update when I think of good ideas for it. I will finish the chapter hopefully soon but I just don't have the time right now since I have exams. **

**So in conclusion I am not dead, I will continue the story when I have enough good ideas to make it work, and I want you guys to please look at my other story because I want more reviews on that. Thank you, and sorry for not updating but I will as soon as I can.**

**Till next time,**

**Blackknight1423**


End file.
